Time Travel
by MinChan'Chagi
Summary: Karna sebuah buku konyoldan kecerobohannya, Kim Jaejoong terlempar ke abad-18. Dan harus berhadapan dengan U-Know yang membencinya dan Max Changmin yang mengaku sebagai adiknya? Summary ancur. YunJae. BL


**Time Travel**

**.**

**A fanfiction by MinChan'Chagi**

* * *

Sengsara..

Yeah.. itulah keadaanku sekarang. Ibuku, dia memaksaku untuk mengikuti perjalanan ke Inggris, dan tentu saja langsung kutolak mentah-mentah. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan liburanku dengan menyendiri dikamarku dan membuat sebuah lagu. Bukan berarti aku ini seorang yang antisosial tapi aku ini termasuk orang yang terbilang cukup ramah. Hanya saja, hanya segelintir orang yang kuanggap sebagai teman. Mereka hanya peduli pada statusku yang sebagai pewaris besar Kim Corps, yang kaya raya, cerdas dan cantik. Oh.. abaikan yang terakhir itu. Satu-satunya temanku disini adalah Kim Junsu hanya dia, tapi sayangnya dia tidak mengikuti perjalanan ini. Dan sekarang, aku malah berada seharian disebuah kafe yang entah apa namanya.

.

Aku sedikit menajamkan pendengaranku ketika kudengar ada beberapa orang yang mendekat kearahku. Mendongak, kulihat ada dua orang gadis yang mendekat kearahku dan satu orang pria. Go Ahra, si centil yang kupikir dia itu tidak konsisten menggunakan 'sesuatu' didadanya itu. Yonna, si langsing yang kupikir dia itu terlalu langsing. Dan terakhir Kevin, seorang pria cantik yang sayangnya terlalu gila akan kepopuleran. Kurasa.. sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja terlihat dari mereka yang membawa tas-tas berlogo yang lumayan ternama. Ketiganya memasang senyuman terbaiknya –yang menurutku bodoh- ktika melihatku. Mulailah berakting Kim Jaejoong.

"Jae. Kau disini..?" si centil Go Ahra menerjangku dengan pelukannya itu. Sungguh, dia terlalu banyak memakai parfum.. hidungku rasanya sakit sekali menghirupnya.

"Ya.." balasku seadanya.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk dikursi disebelahku, begitupun dengan Yonna dan Kevin mereka duduk dikursi kosong yang tersedia, lalu menyimpan tas belanjaannya dibawah pinggir kursi mereka.

"Prince.. menurutmu aku lebih baik memakai yang ini atau yang ini?" mulai Kevin, dengan memperlihatkan baju berwarna hitam disebelah kiri dan baju berwarna kuning disebelah tangan kanannya.

"Um.. kurasa yang kuning. Baju itu memperlihatkan bahumu yang mulus" jawabku, yang sukses membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Tapi kulihat, sepertinya Ahra tidak suka dan malah bergelayut manja dilenganku. Kurasa dia akan merajuk.

"Oppa.. kau genit sekali.." Cih.. bukannya kau yang genit? Dari tadi terus saja menempel padaku. Baru saja akan kujawab Yonna sudah lebih dahulu menimpali.

"Ajhumma.. berkacalah jika ingin bicara.." haha, gadis ini selalu bias kuharapkan.

"YA! Ka-"

"Sudahlah, kita pesan makan siang sekarang. Aku lapar" ucap Kevin menengahi, sepertinya dia mulai jengah.

.

"Haaah.." untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas, setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari 'mereka' kini aku hanya berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat arsitektur bangunan yang ada disini, lihatlah ukiran-ukiran dibatu itu, jendela-jendela kaca besar yang menjulang tinggi, detail-detail yang menawan itu.. yeah.. benar-benar Inggris. Aku berjalan hanya mengikuti apa isi kata hatiku, sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, bukan pantulan diriku yang memakai kaos v-neck putih dan jeans abu-abu yang dijendela besar itu melainkan sesuatu yang ada didalamnya dipajang dalam sebuah etlase yang sangat panjang. Masih berdiri diluar, akupun mencoba untuk mengintip jauh lebih dalam. Yeah.. masuk kedalam took sederhana yang bertuliskan huruf-huruf mungil 'Magic Castle' tidak ada salahnya kan?

.

Time Travel? Katakanlah aku ini idiot dengan membeli sebuah buku konyol yang langsung akan membuat orang-orang mengernyitkan dahinya –tentang sebuah perjalanan waktu- sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin mengikuti apa isi kata hatiku. Kulihat layar ponselku yang baru kuambil dari saku jeansku, masih pukul tiga kurang sepuluh sore, kurasa ada waktu untuk sekedar membaca. Pandanganku berbinar ketika menemukan apa yang kucari, apalagi? Jika bukan tempat yang tenang sperti dibawah pohon yang lumayan rindang.

Mencoba untuk rileks, aku mendudukan diriku dan menyandarkan punggungku pada pohon yang besar itu sekaligus menghirup udara segar yang menyeruak masuk kedala hidungku. Dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang akupun mengambil buku itu, ketika membuka halaman pertama,

"Eh..?" ini aneh.. hanya kertas kosong, begitupun halaman yang selanjutnya.. semuanya kosong! Apa-apaan ini?!

Dahiku semakin mengernyit ketika menemukan sebuah pulpen dan kertas kecil yang terselip dihalaman paling akhir. Langsung saja segera kubuka dan kubaca isinya.

_Time Travel_

_Jika kau ingin hari-harimu penuh dengan kejutan, perkenalkanlah dirimu pada Time Travel dan ikuti perjalan waktunya!_

"Aiishh.. jinjja.." setengah menggerutu, tapi tetap saja ku ikuti petunjuk konyol itu.

_Annyeong.. Kim Jaejoong imnida…_ Aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan menulis pada buku itu, rasanya aku seperti orang idiot.

_Halo.. Jae-sshi._

"Gyaaaaa!" refleks buku itu langsung kulempar jauh.

"Tenang Kim.. tenang.." ucapku, menenangjan diri. Dengan mencoba mengenyahkan segala pikiran negatifku, aku berdiri dan mengambil buku itu kembali.

_Apa yang bias kau lakukan?,_ tulisku.

_Sebuah perjalanan waktu._

Aku menimang-nimang.. apa yang akan kutulis selanjutnya? Dengan asal-asalan akupun menulis,

_Inggris tahun 1800_

Seketika cahaya putih keluar dari buku itu dan seperti ada sebuah ruang yang menyedotku dari belakang.

"Gyaaaaa!" lalu segalanya gelap gulita.

* * *

END/TBC?

Layak dibacakah?

fanfic ini udah lama banget.. sekitar waktu saya kelas sepuluh SMP semester dua, sekarang saya udah kelas tiga SMK :p kalo dulu settingnya di jepang dan masih berbentuk cerpen castnyapun bukan YunJae, tapi saya rombak lagi -_- dan alurnya saya perlambat.

oh ya, kalo misalkan ada kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati :p ini masih prolog itupun kalo masih mau lanjut -_-


End file.
